Stewie Griffin
Stewie Griffin is the genius one-year old prodigy baby of the Griffin family. In June 2016, he and Brian joined the Elite Force with Bree and Chase Davenport, Kaz, Oliver and Skylar. Stewie became the team's mission leader. In Chase's canon, he leaves to get a more genuine feel to his life and get in touch with his emotional side, leading Bree to become Mission leader in his absence. He has occasionally returned to visit since, as as when his half-sister was born. He is potrayed by Seth MacFarlane. Biography In 1997, the superhero Timeline envisioned a prophecy, which states that the Calderans will invade Earth, but a Chosen One will defeat them. They will be born on the last Friday of the 11th month, have computerized superpowers, be born for evil but turned good. On November 27, 1998, Stewie Griffin and Bree Davenport were born as the Chosen Ones. Stewie was born to Peter and Lois Griffin. Since and before his birth, Stewie had been bent on world domination and defeating Lois, who seemed to be thwrating his plans. In December 1999, Stewie was working on a bionic chip to take over the world in case Y2K struck. Brian, the family dog, knew about this and couldn't let Stewie do it. On December 31, Brian knocked him out, and hid his chip fabricator in the attic. At first, Brian and Stewie were enemies, but soon became friends. In 2000, Stewie went to London to find himself on his favorite TV show, and Brian then tagged along with him. After realizing it was fake, Stewie agreed to go back home. Stewie and Brian would go on many adventures throughout the years, including with time travel. One instance was where they had use Stewie's time machine to rescue Peter's friend Mort after he accidentally went back in time. In June 2016, Stewie put aside his plans of world domination as he and Brian went to Centium City to help The Elite Force defeat the shape shifters. Doing this, Stewie and Brian joined the team, and became mission leader. On April 27, 2017, the prophecy was fulfilled when Stewie defeated the Empress Cleopatra as the Calderans invaded Earth. Personality Family Guy Although he has remained physically one year old since "Chitty Chitty Death Bang" (until Road To Iraq, when Stewie used an aging device to become 18) mentally he seems much older, even proclaiming in "I Never Met the Dead Man" to be shooting on a fifth grade level. Stewie's mastery of physics, mechanical engineering, and firearms are at a level of science fiction. He has constructed advanced fighter-jets, a mind control device, a weather control device, robots, a time machine, a shrinking pod, a teleportation device, and more. Stewie is well-spoken, with an advanced vocabulary, and an upper-class British accent. He refers to Peter often as 'The Fat man' and his mother by her given name, Lois. Seth MacFarlane has described him as "an evil Rex Harrison". Stewie is constantly plotting ways to kill his mother, Lois, apparently holding a grudge against her because of his nine-month stay in her "ovarian Bastille." He shares his secrets with his confidant and teddy bear Rupert. Stewie often speaks from the standpoint of a much older person, saying such things as "What is it that you children are into nowadays?" Bionic Guy In Road to Centium City, Stewie puts aside his goals of world domination as he and Brian help The Elite Force defeat the shapeshifters, thus joining the team and becoming mission leader. Howeverm Stewie still talks and acts in a tough and sassy manner. Powers and Abilities Powers * Super Strength * Super Speed * Heat Vision * Laser Sphere * Laser Bo * Electrokinesis Abilities * Genius Level Intellect * Weapon Profinciency * Agility * Martial Arts Inventions * "Death Has a Shadow" - Mind Control Device - Used on a judge to save Peter from jail. * "Death Has a Shadow" - Laser Gun disguised as a sandwich - used as another attempt to kill Lois. * "I Never Met the Dead Man" - Weather Device - Used to control the world's weather and destroy broccoli. * "Chitty Chitty Death Bang" - Carbonite Freeze Gun - Used on security guard that froze him for approximately 10 years. * "Mind Over Murder" - Time Machine - Stewie moved time forward to bypass the pain of teething, but was forced to move time backwards when the machine's schematics became public. * December 1999-Capsule-Stewie worked on a capsule to activate his bionics once they were made * December 31, 1999-Bionic Chip-Stewie made a bionic chip to take over the world in case Y2K struck. * "The Story on Page One" - Hypnotic Control Device - A device used to harness the size and strength of Chris. * "Brian Does Hollywood" - Mass Hypnosis Device - Used to control the unsuspecting public. * "Emission Impossible" - In order to keep Lois and Peter from having another baby he created two machines: ** Peter-Bot - a robotic version of Peter that would replace him in the bed. ** Micro-Ship - A battle cruiser that shrank to the size of a cell, and was armed with phaser cannons to battle Peter's sperm cells; the ship's computer was voiced by Majel Barrett, widow of "Star Trek" creator Gene Roddenberry and voice of the ship's computer in all the Star Trek series. * "Peter Griffin: Husband, Father...Brother?" - Tried to control the minds of a basketball crowd by taking the part of a head cheerleader. * "Road to Rupert" - Creates a pair of skis with rockets on them that can even produce a large tea room and butler, so he can get his teddy bear Rupert back. * "Stewie Kills Lois" - Stewie uses a simulation machine to see what it would be like if he killed Lois and took over the world. * "Lois Kills Stewie" - The family finds a body switching orb that works on Lois and Peter. * "Road to Germany" - Stewie created another time machine which Mort Goldman was mislead and thought it was a restroom. * "Road to the Multiverse" - He built a multiverse traveler. * "Back to the Pilot"-Stewie invents a third time machine with Chase Trivia * Stewie almost became the world's third bionic superhuman * Stewie played Yoda Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Bionic Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Gen Z Category:Family Guy Category:Animated Category:The Elite Force Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Adults Category:Griffin Family